The present invention relates to a developer storage container, a developing device, an image forming apparatus, and a substrate support structure.
A conventional image forming apparatus includes an image drum unit to which a substrate member (i.e., a data carrier) is mounted. The image drum unit has a first engaging portion and a second engaging portion forming a tag storage portion into which the substrate member is inserted (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication number 2012-230237).
However, when the used and recovered image drum unit is classified, it is difficult to remove the substrate member from the tag storage portion, and therefore classification work takes time.